ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia Raregroove
As the son of King, Lucia Raregroove was the heir not only to the throne of Demon Card, but also the Raregroove Kingdom. He was an infamous legend known among the Empire as the Blonde Demon, a boy whose power was so great and terrifying, he was a threat to the entire world. Much like Gale Glory and King were destined to oppose each other, Lucia is every bit the antithesis to the second Rave Master Haru Glory, as the self-proclaimed Dark Bring Master. At the being of the series Lucia has long spikes blond hair, a scar on the left side of his face, a black headband, and a black cape, during the time after Haru and Hardner's battle,he is wearing a black armor and has a new version of his Decalogue, Ten Powers. He is a little taller than Elie, and is the same age as Haru. Lucia is one of the most sadistic, cruel, and evil character in the Rave world (and the most insane; as seen with Sieg Hart viewing his containment cell, seeing very disturbing images and phrases implied to be written in his own blood). He will use anyone to his own ends (e.i. He used Hardner for some time before betraying him). He is very powerful and fearsome, and doesn't care about the outcome of events so long as they fit his needs. But near the end of the series, he says that he loves Elie, and will make the new world inhabitants with her. Background During the Empire's infamous raid of Demon Card headquarters 10 years ago, Lucia was presumably killed in the slaughter along with King's wife Emilia. His apparent death came from being shot three times in the face by an Imperial soldier. However, he survived; the gunshots only left him with a scarred face. He was then imprisoned within the 66th basement of the maximum security desert prison Mega Unit. During his incarceration, the main piece of the Mother Dark Bring Sinclair approached him and gave him power, knowledge, and information about the world. Most disturbingly, it drew forth all of the evil within the boy, with the goal of creating a human being of pure evil that can maximize the power of the most powerful Dark Bring. Eventually, he would become powerful enough to violently break out of his imprisonment within Mega Unit. Synopsis Symphonia arc In the days that followed his escape, he annihilated dozens of criminal organizations en route to the country of Symphonia, where he met the Rave Master and his friends. He mocked Elie with a kiss, and dismissed her friends' attempt to stop him with his great power. Afterwards, he made his way to the rebuilding Demon Card's new HQ, where the sorcerer Haja deemed him as the new ruler of both Demon Card and the Raregroove Kingdom. Lucia vowed to surpass his father's greatness, and destroy anyone who got in his way. Stellar Memories arc Lucia later reappeared in the place of the Stellar Memories where he began to mock Haru and Elie's relationship cliaming they'll be "60 and still just holding hands". Haru and Lucia then started to have an epic fight with the advantage shifting throughout the fight. However, Lucia gets badly beaten by Haru's Sacrifar until Plue stops Haru from losing his humanity. As Lucia showed his own Sacrifar and nearly killed Haru with it, but Shuda not only threatens a sinclair piece but Elie's life which convinced Lucia to spare Haru. However, this doesn't stop Lucia from stabbing and nearly killing Shuda. In a rage, Haru beats the crap out Lucia asking him what he's fighting for. Lucia doesn't answer as he battles Haru in a fist fight until Haru breaks the Decalogus. Being defeated, Lucia felt he had no reason to live but Haru decides to spare Lucia's life, but before Haru could decide what to do with Lucia, they were interrupted only by the untimely arrival of The Endless, the Forgotten King. The Great Demon Lord Megido whisks Lucia away from the conflict, with all but one piece of the Sinclair in his possession. However, he breakes down in tears because of the humiliation of his defeat. Makai arc Lucia would next appear, when he sneaks abroad Hardner's fortress in the air, where he slaughter a huge number of Hardner's foot soldier. He was also the one responsible for killing off Koala, one of Hardner's Six Guard member, with incredible ease, after Koala had successfully separated the members of the Rave party. Next, he would sneak behind Hardner, after he was defeated by Haru, and stabbed him on the back. His reason for doing so was due to the fact that Hardner had "betrayed" him and to "help" Haru made a closure of the whole incident. Lucia then commented that his sword, Decalogue, had evolved beyond Haru's Ten Powers. Lucia then proceeded to destroy the Altar of Life with the use of a "dark" version of Haru's Explosion Sword. Lucia then taunted Haru, after Haru tried to used Melforce against him. Lucia's "dark" version of Melforce proved superior, as its power was able to cause a crack to appear to appear on the floor, burying Haru deep within it. Truth of Elie arc Lucia then proceeded to the city of Mildean, to retrieve the last piece of Sinclair that Sieg Hart possessed. In the ensuring fight, all the Sinclair pieces began to combine together and absorbed the Endless within. Thus, Lucia had succeeded in obtaining all the Sinclair pieces, and also obtained the power of Endless in the process. Lucia would now began to proceed to his end-game, and he did so, by returning to his Demon Card base, and using the power of the Sinclair, awakened the Four Demon Gods. Thus the stage is set for the final battle with Haru. The Final Battle arc Lucia waits inside Stellar Memory as Haru fights past his army, and sends the demon lords out to handle Haru and co. once they make it into Stellar Memory as well. Once Ashura is defeated Lucia comes personally to retrive Elie and take her to the deepest part of Stellar Memory where Endless is preparing to create a second overdrive. While she is still unconcious he puts a bracelet on her to restrain her Etherion. After she wakes up he tries to tell her that he is taking her with him to the original world, but she refuses, instead shooting at him and spitting on him when he gets to close. Lucia is enraged, but still does not do her any serious harm until the Sinclaire convinces him that she must be destroyed or else the plan will fail. Lucia laughs and claims he is destined to be alone before attacking her, mocking her for loosing her first kiss to him and for all the people who have died to get her to this point only so she could fail. As he raises his sword to deliver the final blow Haru comes in and attacks him. The two fight for a while before Musica destroys the bracelet restraining Elie's magic. To prevent her from destroying Endless, Lucia takes both himself and Haru inside of Endless to continue their fight. While inside he reveals the final form of his sword: Dark Emilia, as well as his motives. He tells Haru about the original world and how an alternate one was created to keep humanity alive-as well as how he is the descendant of the one who created the split world, then claims this is a sin. When Haru says they're nothing wrong with the world Lucia loses it, saying the world must be wrong because of all the horrible things that he was put through over the course of his life, and how Haru ought to at least understand a little since his fate was decided for him by Rave just like his was decided by the curse on his bloodline. As he finishes his rant he stabs Haru in the gut In spite of the horrible injury, Haru still manages to defeat him. Lucia manages to get back on his feet and tell Haru that time is almost up-the overdrive is about to begin. As he says this the inside of Endless starts to vanish, and Lucia along with it. Haru tells Lucia not to give up and to stay in this world with him, but Lucia simply smiles and tells Haru it's all up to him before fading away. Whether he went to the original world or died is unclear. Powers & Abilities Decalogue Lucia is the (self-proclaimed) Dark Bring master, meaning his power is about the same (or greater) as Haru's. He is a skilled swordsman, and is very powerful. He also possesses the Dark bring,Sinclaire its main ability is the creation of a warped dimensional space that has enough pressure to annihilate anything. Lucia also posses Decalogue,the sword that was given to him by Haja, the sword like Haru's, (although it is a Dark bring) possesses abilities and techniques identical to Ten Powers. Lucia was bestowed this sword when he became the new ruler of Demon Card. *'Form 1 - Dark Eisenmeteor': The original form of the Ten Powers, it's a plain metal sword that can't be blocked from magic attacks. It was later destroyed by Haru. *'Form 2 - Dark Explosion': A sword with no proper cutting edge but creates a powerful explosion on contact with the enemy. *'Form 3 - Dark Silfarion': This sword allows the Dark Bring Master to become extremely light, granting great speed and the ability to create blades of air for long-ranged attacks. Silpharion can also be used with Explosion to create a special attack called "Bombing Dive" ("Twelve Wings of the Explosive Dragon") which fires explosive blades at the enemy. However, the Silpharion is relatively weak as a melee weapon and is no more than a normal sword for attacking. *'Form 4 - Dark Runesave': A unique jagged sword which cannot cut anything physical but can cut things without a tangible form like lightning, fire, water or smoke. Later, in a battle between Haru and Lucia, Lucia uses his Decalogue Runesave to seal Haru's Runesave, making him unable to block his magic attacks. *'Form 5 - Dark Blue Crimson': The Ten Powers splits into two blades with one having the properties of fire and the other having the properties of ice. The fire and ice can also be used as ranged attacks. To use the sword to its full potential, the user needs to be ambidextrous, making this sword hard to use for Lucia since he is right-handed. This sword is also useful in fending off attacks from two opponents simultaneously. *'Form 6 - Dark Mel Force': The sword of air, this form allows the user to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. *'Form 7 - Dark Gravity Core': An incredibly destructive sword that is able to cut through very hard things. However, the tradeoff is its extremely heavy weight and thus requiring great strength to use. Although more powerful than Explosion, it's a very difficult blade to utilize. Lucia usually jumps/swings up before switching to Gravity Core for maximum damage. *'Form 8 - Dark Million Suns': Meaning "the force of a million suns." A sword whose blade is composed purely of Light, the holy light generally blinds Lucia's opponents and dispels darkness. *'Form 9 - Dark Sacrifar': The most destructive of all the forms, Sacrifar is a frightening blade of bloodlust that trades the user's emotion and will for the power of Carnage. Only Lucia was only able to remain in control for a short period while using the Decalogue version of Sacrifar. *'Current Default/Form 10 - Dark Emilia': Most powerful form of Decalogue, it is named after Lucia's mother and symbolizes all of Lucia's hatred, holding the pure power of Darkness. Attacks Exploding Sword Dance - Death Ballad Bomb: This is similar to King's technique Desperado Bomb. Lucia's version differs somewhat in that it comes out as a wave of smaller, multiple explosions (like a ground-based version of Haru's Explosion technique 12 Wings of the Explosion Dragon),as opposed to the singular, massive explosion produced by King's version. Seal Sword Dance - Demon Seal: Long-range application of the form Rune Save in combat. Lucia uses this technique to seal Ten Commandment's own version of Rune Save, to prevent Haru from further exploiting its defensive applications in combat. Trivia *Like King and Gale, Lucia shares an age and DOB with Haru. *He utterly despises Haru. *Deep Snow (King's adopted son) and Lucia show no feelings for each other. Voice Actor: Armando Valdez Kennedy Category:Villians Category:Characters